Blood Green
by sturmaffe
Summary: When the unthinkable happens how will townsville survive with one of it's warriors gone? After time passes all seems normal agian, but someone from the girls past is back to change all that. will the remaining two survive? buttercup/butch! T for violence.
1. Saved by the phone

Blood Green

**Blood Green**

**Hey everyone, this isn't my first story but it is one of my first good ones. Every time I read a Fanfic I get new inspiration for a story. This is inspired by a story called jade and onyx or something like that. It's not exactly the same, in fact it's very loosely based on it but I still want to give thank to the author for giving me this idea. I promise I'm not plagiarizing you're story in any way! I hope you enjoy this fanticiful tale; it just popped into my head a few minuets ago. So sit back, relax, and enjoy the show!**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing besides this story line, but not the characters themselves.**

**Chapter 1: Saved by the phone**

She had never really been accepted in this town, not even by her own family. That wasn't to say they didn't love her, no of course they did they were family after all. But they didn't even try to understand her. They just wrote her off as the trouble maker, the rebel, the smudge on her sisters perfect record. They belived it be a cry for attention, well it was in part, but the attention they gave her was the wrong kind. They shut her down frequently, not allowing her to express her feelings fully. But her sisters, her sisters were allowed to act how they wanted. How was that fair? Just because they were gentler, kinder, _better_ than her didn't mean she shouldn't be able to express her emotions too. True her emotions were more violent then theirs but that didn't mean she should be automatically shut down time and again. It wasn't fair, hell they even had special powers unique to them. What did she have? The rolling of her tounge!? Even mother nature, or perhaps in this case father science, was hell bent in keeping her down.

As Buttercup sat her face pressed to the cold glass window pane of her white washed elementary school, all these thoughts ran through her head. It had been years since she had discovered her "power" and it no longer gave her any comfort. Plenty of kids in her new school could roll their tongues, so what was special about her anymore?

"Buttercup?" she heard her name and snapped back to reality. Her teacher had an eyebrow raised in annoyance. "Well now that you've deemed us worthy for your full attention, could you answer the problem number three on the board please?" he gave her a knowing smirk. It was possibly the hardest problem up there.

"but that's not fair, I don't know how to do that one!! I wasn't…." paying attention, she said in her own mind. But she dared not mouth off again or else she'd find herself with yet another detention. This teacher was remarkably willing to give them off willy nilly. She grumbled rising to her feet and strode across the room to the black board. "fine! But this is stupid." She added under her breath.

For a long moment she just stood there, not knowing what to do. This problem was far to complex for her. She wasn't stupid, it was just, she didn't care about trivial things like what was the square root of twentyfive.

"Do you have a question?" as the teacher with a cold smirk. He was enjoying this far too much.

"I…no…sir" she uttered the last word as if it was some fowl curse she dread saying aloud. Man, she would take a monster over her teacher any day. At least monsters didn't give out homework! What she would give to be fighting one now.

It was if some heavenly being had heard her desperate prayer for at that very moment the hotline began to ring. She could not hide her enthusiasm for long.

"yes." She shouted pumping her arm dramatically, bringing her knee up to meet her elbow.

As the three sisters ran towards the school entrance she heard an unmistakable voice call "we'll save the problem for you when you get back, Buttercup!"

Once in the sky she turned to her sisters and with a wry smile said "I don't suppose there's a way we could make this fight last extra long eh?"

Her sisters returned the smirk and headed off in the direction of a large esplosion, which was undoubtedly the source of the trouble.

Blood seeped over her face and stomach, her arms were contorted at odd angels. Breath came heavily and sparingly from her chest. A red film was beginning to glaze over her eyes. What was happening? Where was she? Was…was she going to die?

**I know this chapter was short but I think it gave off the desired affect. Who is it that's dying? Will she be saved? What was that rather noisy explosion? Find out these and more in the next chapter of **_**BLOOD GREEN!!**_** cue dramatic music**


	2. Voices

Blood green

**Blood green**

**Chapter 2: voices**

**I'm not going to bore you with a long intro. Let's just say the person who is dying right now is one of the girls. I'm not saying who, but if you haven't figured it out by now….it's just sad. Very very sad, sad and pathetic. Ha….you suck! I will say one thing though. Please, and I can not stress this enough, PLEASE WRIGHT A REVIEW! IT DOESN"T EVEN HAVE TO BE PRAISING THIS!! BUT FOR THOSE OF YOU THAT WANT TO SEE WHAT THE HELL HAPPENS NEXT, THERE IS A GOOD POSSIBILITY THAT I WILL STOP WRITING THIS STORY IF I DON'T GET ANY REVIEWS! REVIEWS ARE MY FRICKIN CRACK GOT THAT? Good. **

**Disclaimer: …..i…own….NOTHING!! stop bothering me! ( and this is the last motherfing disclaimer I am going to do! Got it! They are annoying! And if you are too dense to figure out that I don't own this series then you can beat yourself round the head with a sledgehammer for all I care)**

She was going to die? How stupid! The girl thought disgruntledly, she had never been very emotional. But still, dying…how had this happened? Maybe their was someway to fix it, to avoid it if only she could just remember…her name? No she knew that, at least she thought she did, Buttercup wasn't it?

"that's a stupid name, I've never liked it!" came a voice from inside her head. Where had it come from had it always been there? It didn't really matter anymore, but she did agree with it.

"Naming you that just because it started with a B, really how unfair! There are plenty of other thongs that start with B's" the voice continued in dulcet alluring tunes. Buttercup nodded her head ever so slightly (for that was all her broken body could manage) in agreement. "Things like Battle, blood, betrayal!"

Buttercup stopped nodding, blood? Betrayal? This voice was beginning to make her uneasy. She was no longer sure she liked, or agreed with it. Even so she couldn't get the nagging feeling out of her head that it was making sense.

"What? Don't like blood? I don't see why you shouldn't, it is after all part of who you are!" Buttercup was sure she didn't like it now, the voice was scaring her, taunting her, she needed to get away. Try as she might however, her blood drenched figure wouldn't move.

"It's especially a big part of you right now. Look at yourself, you're covered in it girl! That would be why your finding it hard to escape!" the voice was no longer seductive, on the contrary it was cruel and mauking. It cackled at her pain, and her desperate bids for freedom. And as she grew weaker, it grew louder, stronger, more twisted. Who was this voice? "All in good time my dear, all in good time. Don't you want to know how you got this way little girl? Don't you want to know why the darkness presses in on you? Why you're finally hearing me for the first time in your life?"

"Hell no you crazy bitch! I don't want to know anything having to do with you! I just want out of here!" she shouted back internally, immediately however she began to have second thoughts. Didn't she want to know what had happened? Hadn't that been her original question? She wasn't even sure of that anymore, everything was a blur in her head. A writhing, screaming mass of chaos that was her memory clawed away behind her eyes so that she couldn't make heads or tails of this situation.

"Now now, don't give me that! I can tell your lying! Here I'll start the story off, perhaps then you will remember. Then, and only then will I tell you my tale." The voice had once again become soothing, like a mother dove cooing to her distraught young, and buttercup could no longer resist the pull. "That's a girl, now listen closely. You and you're sisters had just flown off the discover the source of some large disturbance….come one now darling, try to remember!"

"yah, yah we were. Me, Blossom, bubbles… we saw a big explosion and then…and then…." She muttered under her breath to herself, it was very slowly becoming clear to her. Then, it was if someone had flipped the on switch in the back of her head, for her memories came flooding back to her.

cue flashback moment, I have my flashback hat on do you?

"WHAT WAS THAT!?" gasped Bubbles in a manner suggesting shock.

The three of them had halted mid flight to gaze horror struck down at the massive explosion only meters away. They had seen a lot of bad things in their time fighting the scum and villainy of this town. But somehow….this was different, worse, but they couldn't put their fingers on just what disturbed them about it.

"I'll tell you what it is, bubbles," retourted Buttercup with a disturbing smirk "A one way ticket to a bordem free day!"

"Is that all you ever think about Buttercup? Fighting?" snapped Blossom. Buttercup's attitude was starting too unnerve her. Over the years she had almost become, bloodthirsty with her love for battle.

"yah people could be hurt! We don't even know what is causing the trouble, it could be really dangerous" Bubbles spoke up. Although she too feared for her sisters sanity, she took a more docile position about it. Rather than confronting her directly, she hid behind Blossom (metaphorically of course). She did not wish for a direct confrontation.

"Hey Potato Patato, as long as I get to kick some serious but." She gave them a nonchalant grin and a shrug of the shoulders before heading full speed down into the center of the fray.

The other two gave each other worrisome glances before following her down. Once this was all over, they were going to have a little heart to heart with their gung ho sibling.

"Wow this looks bad." Muttered Blossom under her breath as the three surveyed the damage. Cars were overturned, property ruined, buildings dissinigrated, and blossom had a nasty feeling that she was floating over the chard remains of some poor citizen. "Whatever it is, it's big and it's really powerful"

"You know what they say right? The bigger they are, the harder they fall, and the more fun it is too take them down!" exclaimed Buttercup Exuberantly.

"But if it's so big, how could it have just dissapered? I don't see any sign pointing to where it went do you?" Bubbles inquired nervously, for indeed whatever had caused this was no where in sight, which was odd seeing as it had taken out an entire block of buildings.

"Hey Powderpuff dweebs," came a taunting voice from above them "don't even think about taking on this baddy. We were here first!" the three roudy rough boys floated a few feet above their heads, pulling faces and making rude gestures down at our heroines.

"Since when do you guys care about saving people?" Bubbles shouted back at them.

"We don't, we're just here for the fight! So get outa here before you little girls get hurt!" Boomer blew a raspberry, which Bubbles quickly returned.

"OH YAH WELL WE'RE GONNA BEAT THAT MONSTER BEFORE YOU GUYS EVEN FIND IT!" snarled Buttercup, this day had been getting so good too.

"YOU GUYS HAVE AS BOUGHT AS MUCH CHANCE OF FINDING IT AS WE HAVE OF WORKING WITH YOU!" Butch snapped back.

But before Buttercup could come up with a response rude enough, Blossom spoke in serious and pondering tones. "You know, that's not a half bad idea!"

"Yah that's….wait what did you say" asked Buttercup agog at her sister. She couldn't belive her ears! Was Blossom Possessed, insane, or just stupid?

The Boys seemed to be thinking the same thing for they fell about laughing. "You're crazy, _us_ work with _YOU_! Why would we do that when we could have the monster all too ourselves!?"

"Think about it for half a second you idiots. Every time we've faced you we've beaten you! Yet you think you can defeat something that did all of this" snarled blossom with a sweep of her hand to indicate the horror around them. "by your selves? How ignorant can you get? I don't even know if we will be able to stop it by ourselves if that should give you an idea of how serious I really am!"

There was moment where everyone just stared at her dumbstruck. Then afer clearing his throat brick spoke "all right we'll do it. Just know we aren't doing this for you or the city, and if it looks like it's real trouble we're getting out of here."

"Deal." Retorted Blossom with a nod, and neither of the group leaders would listen to their siblings' angry protests. With a dismissive swipe of her hand in the direction of the still shouting Buttercup Blossom began to speak again. "So now that that's settled, how do we actually get around to finding this thing?"

"_Funny you should ask that…"_ out of nowhere came an alluring yet spine chilling voice. "_Because I came to find you_!" the earth beneath the girls' feet started to crack and groan menacingly. The very moment they took to the sky it burst apart with suck great part with such great force it sent the remains of the ruins flying into the still undamaged parts of the city near by. Out of this mass of wreckage and mayhem came a figure so large that everyone who saw it couldn't comprehend how it could have even fit inside there earth without being burnt by the magma core.

As the form drew into the light people screamed, women fainted, and the very city itself quaked with fear for out of the shadows loomed a larger than life "_HIM_!"

"How…hu….hu….how di…did he!?" stuttered Bubbles, she was so distraught she had actually fallen to the ground with shock.

"_How, my darling little Bubbles? It's quite simple really; I came into possession of an object of immense power. It's called the stone of resurrection, and with it not only did I regain all the powers I once lost they were also magnified ten fold! Aren't I impressive sight for you children?"_ he soothed with a cruel chuckle "_No? Oh well, then I shall just have to use my powers to DESTROY YOU GIRLS ONCE AND FOR ALL! _The town shook with his cackling laugh.

"Not if we have anything to say about it! Come on!" shouted blossom as she dragged Bubbles back into the air and towards the overly bloated "_him"_

"HO YAH, IT'S CLOBBERING TIME" exclaimed Buttercup enthusiastically pumping her hand high into the air with her exuberance. "Let's show this overweight dirk who's boss!" she was quickly followed three grinning roudy rough boys, who all seemed to have taken the same point of view about the fight as her.

But half an hour later, things were going far worse then anyone thought possible. Bubbles and Blossom had been trapped under a rock far too large for them to move. They were unharmed, or at least as fine as they could possibly be considering the circumstances, merely pinned. Brick and Boomer had fled halfway through the fight, only Butch had remained. Apparently he wasn't willing to run from any fight, it was too cowardly. Now only He and Buttercup were left to Battle with the monstrous "_him_"

"Damn," swore butch whipping blood from his split lip. His clothes were ripped and torn and he had sustained numerous wounds. "He's a lot tougher than I thought." He was forced to dodge a devastating beam of energy that burst forth from the resurrection stone. It swung loosely from "him's" neck as he moved.

"Yah, I thought this would be over by now. But that doesn't mean we can't still win!" Buttercup's enthusiasm was unbelievable thought Butch as he gazed slack jawed at her. She was like wise cut and bleeding, she had a nasty slash over one eye. How could she even think they could win this?"

"And just how are we gonna do that?" he snarled at her, this seemed to catch her off guard. Never before had she been asked to come up with a plan, that had always been Blossom's deal. She just hit things. She seemed to be deep in thought for a second or two, her hand stroking her chin methodically and her eyebrows scrunched together tightly. Then her eyes snapped back into focus, a new light shining behind them. For the first time in her life she had an idea.

"Butch, you attack from behind, I'll go at him from the front. If you go first I can use you as a diversion to hit him when he's not look'n. We can take him down no problem! Trust me!" Shouted Buttercup, to her slightly bemused comrade. Butch hesitated for a moment, on the verge of arguing with his sworn enemy, then after a minuets contemplation gave a curt nod.

As Butch sped toward the monsters legs he couldn't help but wonder when Buttercup had gotten so…tall. As the confused young boy was lost in reflection, he didn't notice the giant crab claw swinging down upon him until it was too late. The impact sent him hurtling into the ground below, and combined with his multiple wounds resulted in him not getting back up.

"ow." He mumbled feebly, forced to watch in horror as the Giant beast loomed overhead, and laughed cruelly at his pain. Buttercup was to shocked to move. She had caused this to happen. She had caused him to get hurt with her stupid plan. She was always doing stupid things wasn't she? Why did she think that this time would be any different.

"_Silly little boy, did you really think you could fight me and win? You should have fled with your brothers when you had a chance" _He cruelly mauked. A twisted grin spread over his face as he began to fiddle with the gem. There was a hissing noise as the stone began to charge for the finishing blow. _"I would just disintegrate you but then what would be left for your body to mourn? No no, I've focused the artifacts' power to a smaller yet more concentrated beam. It'll still kill you make no mistake, you'll just live a while longer in horrible agonizing pain before it does so! Doesn't that sound like fun? Lets not wait on formalities like you answering me, bye bye now! We should do this again soon." _As a cruel cackling laugh escaped his lips Buttercup regained her senses. Butch was going to die!? not on her watch!

"NO!" were her final words as she threw her bruised and pained body in front of the beam. It shot through her like a broadsword through a piece of cloth. Impaling her stomach and passing out of her back. As it went farther on it slowly faded to nothing, it never even reached butch. She had absorbed the blunt of the impact, saving his life at the cost of her own. For a moment she hung in the air ragdoll like and fragile, suspended by the offending ray of power. Her head, arms, neck and upper back bent backwards with force of the collision. And as she floated there her eyes opened wide in pain and shock, she coughed up a thick stream of blood leaving some to trickle from her gaping mouth. Then as the beam dispersed, her eyes rolled up into her skull and she fell.

She could barely feel the falling, but she knew she must have hit hard for it had created a substantial crater in the ground around her. In the chaos the earth broke apart and began to cave in around her smothering her and pushing all the remaining air from her lungs. The collision had given her a mild concussion, this had been the very reason she had not originally remembered what had happened, where, or indeed even who she was.

As the memories flew past her eyes she gasped in pain, now realizing that her arms and legs hand been broken. The pain was excruciating causing her to howl in agony.

"well, that's enough of that!" said the voice in a rather annoyed tones. Instantaneously the pain stopped, Buttercup blinked in utter confusion.

Finally she had had enough, the one question she had been burning to get the answer to would no longer sit and wait quietly. " WHO THE HELL ARE YOU, AND WHY AREN'T I DEAD YET!?" she screeched.

"ah well that is the question isn't it? Fortunately for you the answers are one and the same!" It slyly crooned.

"What are you talking about you freak?" snapped Buttercup, she was tired of the crazy bitch's riddles. Why couldn't she give a straight answer.

"Freak? That's a little harsh. I wouldn't be calling me a freak if I were you. Ya see…I am you!" the voice gave a momentary pause to enjoy the look of horror on Buttercup's face as the truth began to sink in. "Now before you start to yell let me explain (and a protest had already been forming on her lips.) On the risk of sounding clichéd, I am the darkness that lives in your soul, the corruption, confusion, and hatred you feel. Haven't you ever wondered why you were so different from your sisters? Why they were sweet, pure, and innocent? Why they always thought about others, and you only thought about battle? It was because of me! that isn't to say that they didn't have any darkness to them, it was merely you are…shall we say more advanced."

"I don't know what you're talking about bitch! I just gave my life to save Butch, that's hardly evil is it?" how Buttercup longer to hit the voice. To shove it's own twisted words back down it's non existent throat and watch it choke.

"You people are always confusing dark with evil. Dark isn't evil, merely different and feared. As to your not being dark, what was it you were just thinking? Didn't you just want to kill me.?" Buttercup's eyes opened wide in horror. She had hadn't she? What was wrong with her, was she going insane? The voice gave a cold snicker "I thought so. Well now about the whole "dying for butch thing". You're not exactly dead are you? And the reason for that ties into my original answer. It is because of me and is me that you are not dead. You did of course notice that your sisters had powers you did not. Special abilities you could only dream of. Didn't that make you feel jealous, betrayed, alone?"

Buttercup turned her head away, she refused to listen to the lies coming from inside her own head. She didn't dare except the fact that her sisters' abilities had made her boil with hatred.

"Now there's no use denying it Buttercup, you were jealous and not for no good reason. But you needn't have been for you too have abilities, gifts if you will. You have me. I am strength, and insanity, and all the good things that make a truly fearsome fighter. I am also blood, flesh, and bone, the very things of which people are made. Of which people fear, and are disgusted by. So why shouldn't darkness and blood go hand and hand, for one often leads to the other. In short you control blood and bone and are mending yourself as we speak. You don't even know your doing it it's automatic"

Butter cup interrupted her train of thought. "Okay, first off, if you are so powerful why haven't you taken over my body yet? Second why are my abilities only appearing now, and thirdly how are you both my flesh and my insanity?" Buttercup's mind was now amazingly clear. These questions needed answers now, and she wasn't waiting for anymore lies for this lady.

"Ever so impatient aren't we? No matter I will still answer your questions but in reverse order if you don't mind. I am both aspects of your powers in away. You can control your powers and me separately; however we are linked for we came into power at the same time. The first and second questions, like my identity and why you aren't dead, have the same answer. When the beam hit you it brought forth your powers into your knowledge and with them I came. Before now you have never had a need for your powers. You have never sustained a wound so severe that it needed self mending, until now. Now you cant survive without it the power is shown to you. Also, the darkness in the beam woke me up. A evil that powerful, if it does not kill it's victim, it will certainly have lasting effects."

Buttercup was at a loss for words, for a long time there was only silence. Now that everything was brought to light she wasn't sure was glad she knew it. For a while it seemed that the darkness was going to leave her alone but then the voice cleared it's throat. "Now that we're all caught up let's get down to business shall we?"

"Business? What do you mean business?'

"Well where are we going to live?" it said a little impatient at the girls evident slowness.

"What are you talking about? We're going to live at home! As soon as I figure a way out of here that is." She added the last bit as a side note, muttering it under her breath.

"Out of here? Oh yes of course silly me…don't worry we'll be out of here in no time. Just don't fight it, it'll be much easier if you don't struggle" The voice chuckled ominously.

"Wait what are you…aaaaaagghhhh!!" exclaimed buttercup. She felt her body begin to melt into the very earth itself. Bone, flesh and blood became separate from each other as they flowed through the swelling dirt and rock. It was neither pain nor lack their of, however it was terrifying as hell. Suddenly her body was reforming, her eyes could see and her lungs could breathe. As she grasped thankfully at her chocking throat she noticed the best thing of all. Her arms were no longer broken, and her gaping wound had healed itself over. She blinked her eyes experimentally, allowing them to adjust to the dark of night around her. She was in a forest of sorts, the trees were thick and piney.

"Where are we? Where have you taken me?" she demanded of the voice, shakingly getting too her unstable feet. They threatened to collapse from underneath her.

"You're welcome." Said the voice in a dignified, yet disgruntled sort of way. "we can continue our argument once we've found you some clothes. The few you had left from impact were left behind when we melted."

Buttercup looked down and was horrified to find herself completely naked.

**I'm probably not going to update for a while, I really need to work on my book, but you never know. If the urge is too strong I shall return to my fanfic! Seriously though! R&R!**


End file.
